Frodo the Sex God
by rawien8706
Summary: First fanfic ever written back in 2004. Bear with me. The title is self explanatory. Enjoy!


Everyone thinks Legolas is gay. I mean come on, he has blonde flowing hair and he walks around all pretty and perfect... And the way he talks… That just leaves you in aw… Oh boy, now I'm getting ahead of myself.

Sam is sleeping now. He is usually a good sleeping buddy, but he was _real_ tired from this afternoon. We all played in the river. Pippin, Merry, Sam and I. We were all splashing each other and just playing around and having a blast. Then Pippin dared Sam and me to go over to the bush and make-out. I was up for a challenge so I accepted. Sam on the other hand was making excuses. He said he wanted to dry off; well I sure as hell dried him off when we were behind the bush.

After we finished our "make out" session behind the bush, Merry and Pippin were asking us what happened. [We met them coming out of the river.] Sam didn't want to say. Him being the smart chubby-tubby buddy he is. But I on the other hand had no problem explaining.

First… I started. I pushed him on the ground. Then I bushed his hair away from his face. I kissed him softly. Then it went on from there…

I looked at Pippin and Merry. They were really into this. So I continued.

We kissed the whole time. I started to pull off his pants, but he didn't want me to, so I pulled off mine instead. We stopped kissing. He saw me. I was getting hard. I wanted him to touch me so bad and I wanted to touch _him_ so bad, but I heard noises from you two in the river so _that_ didn't happen. I put back on my pants and kissed him again on the lips. I knew he wanted me, so I didn't kiss him again.

I looked at Pippin and Merry they were so intrigued. Then I glanced at Sam before I continued. He was a little embarrassed. He was looking at the ground. I touched his shoulder and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and continued.

As I was moving away from the bush he pushed me on the ground with full force. As I tried to get up he just kept pushing me down. Now, I knew what he wanted.

If you want me, you have me.

I said as I gave him a smirk.

He kissed my lips softly. He had me pinned onto the ground so all I could do was lie there on the hard ground.

He kissed me again, this time more passionately. He touched my face and continued to kiss me. He moved his hand down my neck and onto left arm. His hands were a little cold. I shivered as he touched me. He removed his lips from mine and went onto my neck. I enjoyed this very much. As he was kissing me, he moved his hand onto my stomach. I knew him too well, but he knew what I wanted and what I liked. He was edging for my cock. He started to slip his fingers into my pants and then with one quick movement he pulled them off. He was touching me all over. He knew what I wanted, but did we have the time? Of course, we always had the time.

As he stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes as if he was going to ask me something I heard even more voices by you guys. (Pippin and Merry.)

We'd better stop before Legolas or Aragon find out.

I whispered to him.

He helped me put my pants back on and then we walked out from behind the bush and to the waters edge of the beach where Pippin and Merry were meeting us.

Is that all that happened?

Legolas stared at me with gleaming eyes.

Yes, that is all that happened.

I said giving him a grin.

I think we should all hit the sack. I don't want you to stay up _too_ late.

Aragon explained.

I knew Aragon wanted me. Everyone did. I mean, how can you not want me?

Aragon also had to be the one in charge. His way or no way. Except in this case.

Time for bed Frodo. Like I said, I don't want _you_ to stay up late.

Aragon repeated.

Later than usual.

Legolas added in a whisper.

What's that supposed to be mean?

Aragon was started to get annoyed.

I think you know what it means…

Legolas responded.

Stop it! Both of you!

I yelled.

No one moved. We thought we might have or would have woken up Sam.

Everyone knew Sam was my fuck buddy, and I was just the one to sleep around, but I didn't want to break my poor Sammie boy's heart. He was the only one who actually really cared about me. Everyone just wanted me, because I give great detail in my stories about Sam and I in bed together. And they just want a part of it. Although, I usually do that stuff while he is asleep. He is a heavy sleeper and would sleep through anything. Almost like he was drugged, or he passed out.

I'll make a deal with you both.

I started.

Whichever one of you guys can give me a better… French kiss will get me tonight. [I paused.] Fair enough?

Legolas and Aragon had determined faces on. They both nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes. Just for a second. I thought about who would go first. I turned in a circle and just pointed to someone. I opened my eyes. It was Aragon.

Now, he was more experienced in the kissing and "doing stuff" area, because he was older a little more wiser… So I basically let him do all the work.

He moved in front of me. I lifted me up and kissed me on the lips very passionately. I closed my eyes gently. His tongue slithered into my mouth like a snake onto its prey. His tongue gently stroked mine as we made our way to a very passionate kiss. As Aragon was holding me, he moved his hands to my ass. He squeezed it gently. It made me very aroused.

After a few minutes of kissing him he set me on the ground and let Legolas go next. Aragon had that confidence look on his face. And just let Legolas walk by and do his thing.

Now, Legolas is different than Aragon on a few standards. One, they're obviously different people… One's a human and one's an elf. So… yeah. Two, Aragon likes it rough and sometimes dirty- depending on his mood. And Legolas likes it soft in the beginning and hard in the end, which is how he usually leaves me. And three, Legolas likes to kiss a lot, weather it be on the lips or anywhere on someone's body… But he really likes to kiss… any kind of kiss to no less.

So, it was Legolas' turn. He knelt down in front of me and started to kiss my lips. He held my head as he did so. His tongue went into my mouth with a vigorous lunge. I was shocked. This was not the Legolas I'm usually doing. This was someone else. Or, maybe… He was determined to win me over. No matter what the case, I was in heaven. Just as Legolas walked, his tongue slid over yours with the same gentle movement.

After we finished I was left in awe. I enjoyed both kisses to the same extent. And I didn't know who to choose, but I had to choose one of them. I thought about each kiss in detail. Aragon held my ass, and that I liked and Legolas vigorously shoved his tongue into my mouth, and that was new, but would he continue the same pattern if I chose him tonight? This I was unsure about. I thought about it long and hard and came to the conclusion.

-----

I approached both of them and looked at them with a sincere look.

Legolas…

I started.

You, I enjoyed, but Aragon will make me very tired tonight. So then I can sleep well. I will miss not having your company. Tomorrow sound good?

Legolas looked like he was going to burst into tears. He stood there a moment and then nodded.

Aragon had a very happy look on his face. I walked closer to him. I hugged him.

Just do it somewhere where no one can bother you or so then you don't wake anyone up.

Legolas explained.

Aragon and I nodded. He picked me up and we walked the opposite direction of where Legolas was headed. Legolas took one last glance at us before we disappeared into the bushes.

-----

Aragon just laid me between the bushes. He wanted peace and quiet along with enough room for all things to happen. He knelt down and straddled me. I could feel his hard cock on my own through his pants and mine.

He looked at me deeply and then kissed me passionately. A little tongue, but nothing totally serious yet. He sat up. Undid his belt on his pants and then pulled them off. His boxers were silk and black. Just the color turns me on, black. Why black? Didn't matter though, I was getting horny. He kissed me again on the lips and then sat up again. I saw a bulge show from his boxers. He was getting hard. I could sense it. He struggled with my pants. I assisted him.

When we finally got my pants off, he saw _me_ bulge through _my_ boxers.

I knew he wanted it, more and more. Just the way he looked. I knew him well enough. I knew them all well enough.

Well, he took his arm and removed some of the hair from my face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then he moved to my neck. And onto my ear. He was licking and biting and nibbling ever so gently it was getting me turned on even more.

Aragon…

I whimpered.

…Oh… Aragon….

I was sighing.

I couldn't help but sigh and take deep breaths. He was getting me so horny it wasn't even funny.

Take me…

I sighed.

Take me now!

That was the last effort I could make out of my mouth.

I felt like jelly. Or even liquid. He knew how to do this to me. He knew I loved it too. I couldn't move.

He pulled off my boxers. Then he kissed my lips a few more times and then reached his hand onto my cock and held it. He moved his head down to it and before touching it any further he looked up to me. He saw me grinning and he slid it into his mouth.

He circled his tongue over the head a few times. And then removed it. He still had my cock in his hand. He used his other hand to touch my legs ever so gently it made me shiver.

Close your eyes. Try and relax.

He said.

He knew I was already relaxed.

I closed my eyes.

He moved his hand closer to my cock, caressing it softly. He kissed my leg and then moved both his hands onto my cock and then, just then I came. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

I was very tired I fell asleep immediately. He put on _my_ boxers with extra care now that I was out completely and couldn't help him and put on _his_ pants and lifted me up carried me out of the bushes. He laid me right next to Sam just as the sun rose that morning.

-----

That morning I awoke to breakfast being cooked over an open fire. Sam was sitting next to me. He must have gotten a blanket when he got up because it was on me and partially on him.

Morning Mr. Frodo.

He said and I sat up.

Your pants are in the pile of clothes by the river. I figured you had either done something with someone and the put them there or you were hot during the night for some reason and took them off.

Sam… Sam… Sam…

I started to say.

You can stop being so formal. It's Frodo. Just Frodo. No, Mr. Frodo anymore. You got that?

He nodded and we kissed for a brief second.

Aragon walked over to the fire with a grin on his face. He looked at me and then chuckled. I just smiled and stared at the fire.

Then Legolas, Merry and Pippin came over to the fire. We were all eating breakfast together. And to me last night was just a vivid dream.


End file.
